Darkest Fantasy - Behind The Shadows
by EchosofTerra
Summary: Even the lightest of fantasys cast the darkest of shadows. A look at the events that set the story in motion. Please R&R


This story is a prequel and an attempt at on the hidden heartache behind the game and the characters past. When you look at the story of Final Fantasy IX (especially through a Game of Thrones eye magnifying glass) it has a potential to be a very dark story which doesn't get explored as often as I would like.

Thanks to the people who manage the Final Fantasy IX TV tropes and idioms page. reading the pages help spark a lot of ideas behind some of the characters.

I haven't written in a while and this is the first time I'm uploading so reviews would be appreciated

Life, it begins and then it ends; it is the only certainty within the flow of time. From the smallest of insects to the mightiest of titans, eventually they all meet the same fate. It is said that a planets life-force is powered with memories from souls of those who have passed on. These souls flow through the 'heart' of the planet to be born again, thus continuing the endless cycle.

For many sentient creatures, the desire to know the roots of life before their death is only natural; to know where it all began so that they can find a sense of purpose. For the people of Terra however, such questions stopped being asked long ago; just like the question regarding the age of their home planet. As far as they were concerned they had always existed, and always will. But like all living creatures, death is always inevitable.

Nobody could say for certain when or where the 'Decay' first emerged, some theorised it was a highly evolved strain that it came from the sky, others theorised it was an unnatural experiment that had made its way out into the world. However it started though, it no longer matter to them much since the damage was starting to take its tole, moving at a pace that even their best scientists failed to predict. It was almost as if this virus had grown a concousness . The Terrans who became infected claimed to be hearing voices, voices that once belonged loved ones already taken by the 'Decay'; driving them to insanity, damaging their souls.

By the time the Terrans managed to rid themselves of this plague, it was too late. Their planet was beyond starving, its crystal was absorbing souls to try to heal itself. Life on Terra was slowly fading from existence.

But all may not yet be lost.

The scholars and scientists of Terra had once again gathered in Oeilvert to discuss the planets condition. They filled the seats of the 'Great Star' hall which circled the massive holographic podium display. Opposite the entrance sat the 13 Grand Councilers, the overseers of Terra. Any decision that involved the future of Terra and its people was run passed them first.

"The council calls Doctor Anax to the podium."

An old tailed man with dusty blond hair stood up from his seat. "Thank you sir" he said as he bowed before making his was to the centre of the room. This was his big moment, his findings would define not only his future, but the future of his people.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Dr Anax started once he got to the platform. "I believe I may have found the solution to our post pandemic crisis."

The room went dark as he waved his hand to activate the hologram. It was of the inside of the planet and its crystal. The crystal had huge black spots around its vibrant red glow.

"Here we can see the heavy damage the planets crystal has sustained from the 'Decay' a few months ago." He explained, as he waved his hand another hologram appeared, "This is our crystal now, as you can see its condition has changed."

Indeed it had, for all much of the sinister blackness had changed to a faded grey, the crystals vibrant crimson had faded into a sickly looking pink. The hologram zoomed in to a former dark patch of the crystal.

"We know that planet crystals are purely an energy based construct. They will absorb any life force within a certain distance to replenish."

The audience subconsciously leaned forward in slight curiousity, clearly they thought that his findings were impressive.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my proposal is this" he started as the holograms demonstrated the process he was talking about. "We put our souls under a stasis, whilst we sleep our crystal will absorb the energy from newborn planets. When our crystal is fully rejuvenated. All we need is to find a soul that is powerful enough to function for this period of time. This soul will over see all activity on this planet until the day comes where our souls will awaken and possess these vessels."

The room echoed with intrigued whispers.

"You are aware that this proposal is risky, that it is purely theoretical?" one member of the council finally asked.

"I am." Anax nodded

"How do you propose to put our souls in such a stasis?" Asked third female councillor on the left.

"I have developed a machine that will painlessly extract our souls from our bodies, we will not feel a thing." he simply stated.

"How will you be able to find a soul that could last for so long?"

"My team has discovered the perfect candidate," he answered. "His soul is perfect, all we need is for him to cooperate."

"Cooperate?" Asked the sixth councillor on the right. Her voice was soft but stern nonetheless.

"We have not yet approached him, but rest assured he will cooperate with us."

The chamber was silent for a moment, but was soon broken by the whispers of the council. This went on for what seemed like hours. Doctor Anax was starting to sweat from nervousness. If they disagreed with his proposal, he could become a laughing stock of the whole planet. Then once again there was silence, with all twelve council elders looking at him.

"Very well Doctor, if you succeed in getting this candidate to cooperate then we grant you permission to carry out this experiment" said the council elder.

"Yes Councilman." He exclaimed in slight disbelief. "Thank you councilman."

"But..." the elder continued, "if you fail then ever show your face in this establishment again. We are running out of time, Time that cannot be spent on pointless experiments with no promising results"


End file.
